The Killer Mist
by tayhay22
Summary: Just as Amanda Phillip is getting ready for school one morning, a man comes bursting through her door. Everything changes as she has to make the most important decision that she has ever made.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange Man

I live in a hotel in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. My mother and father died in a fire on my eleventh birthday. So I live on my own and the foster care is giving me money so I can live. At this time it is 1:30pm, and I was getting ready for school. Ok, I know what you're thinking, I'm lucky to go to school that late in the day. I get the same school hours as everyone else.

Anyway I was packing my book bag when a man broke open my door. His hair was as black as the night sky, and eyes that were the color of a crystal. He wore black attire, including his leather shoes. What I found strange about him was that there was blood coming out of his nose.

"Please help me?" The man said this while walking up to me and placing his hands on my shoulders. He looked like he was in panic.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked as his grip on my shoulders tightened. He needed to explain things.

"My name is Famon and I am here because you need to be protected."

"Ok Famon, what are you talking about?"

"I am saying that there are things out there." I turned my head to look out the window that was behind me. All that I saw was the regular scenery, the beach, sea, trees, and the blue sky. I turned around to face him.

"You aren't making any sense Famon." Famon looked from the window and back at me.

"You have to come with me." Right then and there I took his hands off of my shoulders. Then I looked him right in the eye.

"No, I'm not coming with you and to tell the truth I think that you are a complete whack job."

"You really need to come with me. If you don't then you'll-"That was when I cut him off.

"NO! Now leave me alone! Also get out of my house!" By the look of his face I think I was able to get to him.

"All right then, good luck with the apocalypse." Those were the only words he said before walking out the room.

About five minutes after the incident I had gotten all of my school stuff together and headed out of my house that now had no door, and walked to the sidewalk that was in front of the hotel. Before I even realized it, that same man came up behind me and hit me with a solid metal object that was capable of knocking me out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Creature

Chapter 2: The Creature

I awoke to find myself in the back seat of a black BMW that was moving. For some reason by head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer. Out of nowhere a moaning sound came out of my mouth while I sat up.

"I see you're awake." replied Famon.

"No dip Sherlock." This was my response. In reaction Famon let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry that I had to hit you with a trash can lid, but you didn't cooperate with me." said Famon.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place where no creatures can ever find us." As he said this my mind went to something that I couldn't say at the moment. Also I kind of wondered what he meant

"You never told me what your name is." I shot him a glare.

"You don't need to know." I shouldn't have said that because when he knocked me out he took my backpack with him. It was in front seat and while he was driving, he was rummaging through it and found one of my homework papers. He read it aloud.

"So your name is Amanda Philip. Cute name I would say." Shocked and annoyed by this I grabbed the paper from his hand and began stuffing it in between the cushions of the seat. Just when I got the paper to be unnoticeable I heard something loud and it sounded like it was coming from the front of the car. I looked up only to see a figure that was six feet tall and had a green complexion. Its eyes were like snake eyes, but yellow. There were spikes all over its body. To me it looked like a giant spike ball. I didn't even tell you the worst part; it looked like my math teacher Mr. Shields.

I screamed the words look out while Famon swerved the car a ninety degree angle that hit Mr. Shields. The impact made him stagger and fall into a ditch that was right by us. When the car stopped, both Famon and I got out of the car and walked till we got to the edge of the ditch. For a moment I thought that we killed him. Turns out he wasn't, because he started to get back on his feet.

While I was trying to take all of this in, Famon had walked to his car and opened the trunk. He took out a double barrel pistol and made sure that it was loaded. Then he walked up to where I was standing and started to aim at the creature.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he was aiming.

"Killing this beast." I didn't like his answer and I wasn't just going to take it. As he was going to shoot his gun, I pushed the gun up to the sky. A loud boom rang in the air as I tried to protect my teacher.

"Why did you do that?" Famon's voice was dripping with anger at what I had just done.

"This is my math teacher and he didn't do anything to anyone." I said this while pointing to the creature that was now trying to get out of the ditch.

"I hate to break it to you but that's not your teacher anymore."

"Yes it is I can tell." My reasoning wasn't good enough because Famon pushed me out of the way and killed my teacher right in front of my eyes. Right there the creature that was about out of the ditch, fell right back into it, as dead as a rock. When the creature landed on the rocks it twitched every few minutes. As the minutes went by the twitching became less frequent and then twitching finally subsided.

Shocked by all of this I fell on my knees and tears began to fall. You see Mr. Shields was one of the closest things I had to a family, since he was one of my late relatives. With him gone, I really have nothing to loose.

"What has Mr. Shields become?" I asked out loud. I didn't mean to ask this but I got a response anyway.

"Craos" I perked my head up at the answer.

"What?" I said this while looking up at Famon with tear stained cheeks.

"The person that you said was your teacher turned into a Craos." I thought about what I was going to say next.

"How is it possible?"

"Come on I will tell you if you come with me." Famon held out his hand for me to grab. I refused; I just sat there looking at my dead teacher's dead corpse.

"It's not safe here, and if you keep this up, you will end up just like your teacher did." I looked back at him and finally decided to take his hand. He pulled me up and I took my last look at the creature that was bestowed upon me.

"I'm only coming so you can tell me everything you know." He nodded and a smile played upon his lips. We both got back into the car. I got in the back seat and put on my seatbelt while Famon restarted the car. As the car started, Famon began telling me everything from the past to the present.


	3. Chapter 3 Understanding

Chapter 3: Understanding

"It was a couple of years ago, in fact I was your age when scientists discovered that we could change out DNA. As usual they wanted to try it. So they experimented without the government knowing, and they build an underground lab called the Cortex. It's still here today. I was one of ten that was experimented on. Before they realized that the experiments that were being tested were dangerous, all of us escaped out into the open." He paused for a moment as he was making a left turn.

"When we all escaped some of us were successful and were able to live in society, while others didn't end up as planned. That is why the world is like this now. Also that is the reason why the people who haven't gotten bite need to survive." I didn't respond and I thought about it. I was still ticked about what he did.

"Look I'm sorry that I killed your teacher but his mind was all ready eaten away." That was when I snapped.

"How would you know? You didn't even know him the way I did."

"I know these things." I knew that nothing would come out of this argument, so I decided to shut my mouth. I went back to looking out the window. Ten minutes had passed where neither of us spoke to each other. That was ten minutes of boredom until I saw remnants of scrap metal that was just laying there. As our car drove past, I saw burning cars and the dark clouds that hung above them and covered the sky. Everything just looked dead. Even the trees looked dead.

When Famon stopped the car to turn a right I saw a stop sign that had dark red lettering. I didn't quite read the word, that is until we turned. The words revealed to be saying "The apocalypse has come." I guess Famon wasn't kidding when he said that there was an apocalypse coming.

For the next ten hours I really didn't know what happened or what I even did in those ten hours. All I know was that I fell asleep some time in between there. What woke me was the car stopping and the engine shutting down. I didn't want to move because I was too comfortable and because I didn't want Famon to know that I just woke up.

As the car door opened on the other side of the door I suddenly moved like I was asleep. That was when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Are you awake?" asked Famon. I let out a groan and lightly slapped the air. This is what I have been told that I do if I want to be disturbed. Then I felt arms wrap around me and lift me out of my seat. I tried extremely hard not to tense up. Luckily he didn't notice my sudden reaction to this. When I was younger I used to fake sleep so no one would disturb me.

"Wow I'm a pro at this." I thought to myself while trying to be calm. I started listening to the steady rhyme like footsteps. My head fell against his shoulder and as I did this I heard a door open and close right behind me. Almost immediately after I started hearing some sort of strange language. It sounded too complex to be Spanish. The sound of his shoes still kept rhyme as the language was being said, until his hold on my shifted. The hand that was supporting my back was taken off and the sound of another door opening filled my ears. He began walking again but it shortly ended by him placing me on something cold but yet soft. From there I waited until I heard the sound of the door closing and the footsteps fading into the distance.

Opening my eyes I noticed that I was in a bedroom and that I was lying on a bed. The walls were a light blue with white carpet. What I also noticed was that I was lying on a queen sized bed that had a diamond design comforter and tan sheets.

I began to feel curious about my surroundings. Like why did he put me here? For all he cared he could strap me to one of those spinning wheels and throw knives at me. Anyway, I got off of the bed and right away I felt dizzy. The only thing that supported me before I fell was the edge of the bed.

Until the dizziness subsided I began to remember my parents and what they were like before they died. The memory that I remember clearly was sometime during Christmas. We were all happy together. Whenever I think of that memory I feel like my parents were never really dead.

As soon as I regained my balance I walked out of the room. The walls outside were grey and it kind of reminded me of a jail. I continued walking across the hallway. There was an opening to the right that came closer as I walked.

I sneaked a peak to see what was going on. That was when I saw a group of people talking in the same language that I heard when Famon was carrying me in. Of what I saw there was three girls and two boys. One of the boys was Famon.

The language that they spoke sounded like gibberish and fast moving. I couldn't catch anything that they were saying. All of this was getting irritating. That was when an idea popped into my head. If I quickly and quietly pass by the door way they may not see me. Since I thought that this wasn't as bad idea at the time, I decided to try it. I counted down, and when I came to one I darted across, hoping that I wouldn't get caught.

Well that didn't work the way I wanted it too. As soon as I ran past the door way I didn't hear any more of that language. In fact there was a moment of silence as I listened and waited. I didn't know if they were going to do anything. That was when I heard my name being shouted by a man with a deep voice. I knew this voice since it was the only one that I have heard out of all the people. I didn't want to be confronted by this person so I ran, ran as fast and hard as I could. I didn't want to be here at all.

All of the hallways that I went through looked the same as the ones before. Jeez, this place is like a giant puzzle. After a while I reached a dead end. I looked back behind me to hear footsteps and see shadows dancing across the wall. Right then and there I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of here this time.

Famon came into my sights just then, and by the way he stared at me, he looked pissed. His looked made me feel like it would be the end of my life. Followed by Famon were the people before that I saw. Now I could see him clearly. The first person that came behind him was a girl with straight blond hair that went to her chin. There was a streak of red in it that looked like it was put in just yesterday. Her eyes, though, caught me off guard. They were this pale blue that seemed to look right into your soul.

"So this is the person you decided to save." This girl said this with a sarcastic smile, along with one hand on her hip. She had the sarcastic tone that I hate about people. Her statement though, was like a dagger, it stuck with all of its sharpness. Before I could answer her with a comeback, Famon said something to her that made her shut up real quick.

Another two people came into view. One of them was a girl with long brunette hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. Pieces of escaped hair hung around her face. The hair helped compliment her eyes that had a lot of different shades of blue in them. The other one was a man. He had dark colored skin. His eyes were a dark shade of brown that looked like he didn't have an iris at all.

As I scanned the group, my eyes landed on Famon. He eyes weren't angry anymore, but something else filled its place. What was it? Relief? Why? The look that he gave earlier signaled that I would be dead meat.

"What do you guys want from me?" I asked this question while trying to cling to the wall that was behind me. Everyone just exchanged glances between Famon and I.

"Nothing." That was the only response that he gave to my question. He changed the subject rather quickly after that.

"Amanda, these people are Mikalya, Robert, and Tiffany." The brunette girl waved, the man yelled "yo", and the blond just stood there with a smirk on her face. The only thing that I did back was stare. All of them were cornering me, so I couldn't do anything else.

All of a sudden, there was a loud roaring sound that came from behind the people that were blocking my way. All of them looked back to see that some creatures got into the building. There were about four of them. Two of them were Craos, but the other two I have never seen before. There right in front of me was a creature that had a lime green body, no spikes or nothing, but its head was like a hammerhead shark. Wait it practically was a hammerhead shark on a body.

Right away all of them sprang into action. Before Famon did though he told me to stay where I was. I let out a big sigh while he ran to attack the monster. Robert ran behind on of the creatures and jumped while doing a double kick in the middle of the creature's back. I swear I heard a snap from that. While he did that Tiffany grabbed what looked like a revolver of some sort and shot at the creature's midsection of their chests. Mikalya had a whip that she swung at their feet to throw them off balance.

Then there was Famon doing some of the most interesting moves. He ran up to the other lime green creature, jumped off of it's chest, and while doing a back flip, kicked the chin, causing it to fly up by the sudden blow to the head. In a matter of minutes the fight had ended, or so we thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Chapter 4: Escape

A monster walked toward us. It was much bigger than the Craos, but it had the same features as that creature that I saw earlier.

I guess everybody was as surprised as I was. They all looked up in confusion by how big this "thing" was. It kept walking toward us with its black beet eyes seeing everyone and everything at once.

The creature had gotten closer, this time with its arms raised toward us and its hands reaching out. I didn't know what to think of this. There came a loud bang that sounded like a gun, maybe a revolver?

The bullet came from the right, with full speed. Before I came to realize it, the creature was dead in its tracks. Right away I looked to my right to find a girl that was about my age. Her hair was a red color that had many different shades to it. Her eyes were a hazel and she had a huge grin on her face. On her shoulder was a gun that some smoke coming out of the opening.

"I'm here, what did I miss?" She asked. Everybody just gave her a look that I didn't quite understand.

It had been a couple of hours since the incident and since I met Emma. She introduced herself as soon as she was done talking to Famon. By the way they were talking to each other it looked like they had a thing going on. They also gave a name to the creature that had stopped by…Tillian.

Now I was back in the room that Famon had first put me in. He had told me that I needed to stay there and to not leave the room. I just nodded since I now know what he was capable of doing if I ever got him angry.

This is so boring! I let out a sigh and looked around. This was when I noticed that this room didn't have any windows. So I decided to investigate. I know that I shouldn't but what else can I do?

I got off of the bed and began walking to the door. My feet were silent like I wanted them to be, but that wasn't the problem. What was the problem was trying to get outside of this place.

I opened the door slowly and I stuck my head out into the hallway. I looked to the left and to the right and found nothing moving. Now is the perfect time to do this. I opened the door wider and put whole body out into the hallway. Right away I stopped and listened, only to hear nothing but silence.

So I began walking across the end of the hall; the more I began to hear voices. At first I thought I heard that strange language but then it started getting clearer. It got to the point that I could hear what they were saying perfectly clear.

"Are you sure that this was the one that you were looking for?" Someone that sounded like Tiffany asked. There was a moment of silence until somebody else spoke.

"I'm pretty sure, her aura says it." Another girl said that. It was then that I heard it.

"How long will it be before you tell her the truth about yourself?" This voice sounded like Emma. I didn't bother to stick around. All of this is such bull crap.

So I turned around and walked to the opposite side of the hallway. To be honest I have had enough of this…all of it. Why couldn't I have just gone to school like normal? Would it have changed if I jumped out of that car?

I almost stomped as I came toward another opening in the hallway. There were three doors, one on the right, the left, and one in front of me.

"Enny meany miny moe." I opened the door to my left to find a dark shade of black followed by little white spots. There were tall patches of what looked like trees that covered some of it. Then there was a gust of wind that moved my blond hair from side to side. The air was cool as it hit my face.

Before I began to walk I heard a noise that was behind me. I turned around and looked slightly to find Famon standing in front of the room that I was in before.

"Amanda? Can I come in?" I had about a millisecond to react. With full speed I ran. I ran into the night and for the first time I felt free. That was when everything became blurry in my vision.


End file.
